The Chosen Bride
by Orochimarugirl26
Summary: Major OroTsu. Tsunade failed to accept Orchimaru's deal, But is that all he wanted from her? May change rating depending on how far I go with it. Will Tsunade have the same feelings? turned it to M for Tayuya language and hints of lemon not full lemon
1. Chapter 1

By: Orochimarugirl26

Warning: Major OroTsu story

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, etc.

**Chapter 1:**** Plan B**

_Just after Orochimaru was denied having his arms healed by Tsunade._

_"Curses..." The burning in his arms wouldn't fade. Damn that Jiraiya, if he hadn't come to Tsunade with the hokage position in the first place, He would have been able to continue his original plans._

_"I don't see why you are this upset," Kabuto state, seeing the rage on his masters' face, "You said yourself that there was another way to heal your arms. True, we have Lady Tsunade as an enemy now, but that is just another Hokage we will have to kill…"_

_"Bite your tongue!! She wasn't my first choice just for healing my arms!!" The fury in his voice was rising out of control. Tsunade, she was his chosen prey. She was to heal him, get her brother back, but what of Dan. Did she honestly expect him to bring back her lover when she was his for the taking? "Time is short; quickly we must get the operation back on schedule._

**Presently at Konoha: **

The darkness of the night had just overcome the village. It seemed all were awake, feeling safe behind the Anbu guarded walls, everyone except Lady Hokage.

Tsunade was awake with the usual nightmares. This time was different though As if a bad omen was showing her fate. "NAWAKI! DAN!" she would be staring at their corpses side by side. She then would bal her eyes out. Then, she felt arms wrap around her shaking body. She would nuzzle into the warmth, only to find herself locked in the arms of the villages' number one traitor, Orochimaru.

_Damn, why on earth would I find comfort in him?_ Over the sink, she splashed herself with cool, calming water. _If I ever see that sadistic bastard it will be too soon! _Tsunade found the warmth of her bed in the dark, curled up in a tiny ball with the head under the covers, waiting for sleep to take over. As soon as it did though, the hunter was at her window. His serpent tongue licked his lips, while hunger entered into his slit eyes.

_I'll have to lay dormant for now, I enjoy a little struggle from my prey. _Orochimaru chuckled to himself, imagining the look and sound that Tsunade would make when he would make her permanently his._ She shall definitely be……delicious. _

Well , what do you think? Please resond to this so I can continue

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Stalker

Loved the reviews so far, Thanks

Story with definitely continue

That Morning:

_Damn it. I've never felt so weak._ Ever since she woke up, the kunoichi couldn't shake of the feeling that she was being watched. When she took a shower she locked the door, and going to the work she hid a kunai up her sleeve. Tsunade could feel a strong chakra following. _Why of all days did I tell Shizune to meet me at the tower?_

"Hey granny Tsunade!" Naruto came bouncing to the Lady Hockage with a smile on his face. "You're gonna give my team a sick mission right?"

"Not if you keep calling me granny brat!" Why did he like to push her buttons?

"I am not a brat!!"

"Then don't act like one, as for your mission, I shall see what are acceptable for your level." A pleased look spread over the child's face as he left with a goodbye.

Tsunade tried her best to ignore the hair on her neck standing on end as she did her paper work. Shizune constantly asked what was wrong until a look of irritation was on the Hokage's face. When three thirty past, Tsunade left to go for a stroll. What Shizune didn't know, was that the stroll would lead the Hokage to the hot springs, to be alone. Or so they thought.

0.0.0

Orochimaru didn't dare blink when Tsunade woke up. Her golden locks flowed when her body rose up and stretched. He liked his lip when she grabbed her towel to take a shower, only to be disappointed by a shut door. His body was molded into the tree outside her window._ I could just mold myself to her ceiling like I am to this tree. _Yet before he could make up his mind, the desired lover came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. He cold feel sweat on his brow as he anticipated the next outcome. Yet again, he was denied his wish as she dressed behind a drape. He almost fell out of his place with disbelief. _Then again, with perverts like Jiraiya living in this town, there is no reason why she shouldn't hide herself, maybe Ill get lucky later today._

While watching her day pass by, the dark sided Sannin saw the nine-tailed brat. How easily it could be to break his little neck, but he decided not to start trouble until he got what he wanted. He started to be thankful he didn't get the Hokage position, it was the most boring job you could get. Orochimaru had a hard staying awake to see Tsunade leave the tower.

_I need something so wake me up_, he thought as he yawned. When he saw the beautiful woman go into the hot spring entrance, a light bulb went off in his head._ Hello something._

**At the Hot Spring:**

The Hokage was pleased with herself; she was able to get in alone without anbu all over the place. She lowered herself in the water very slowly, and let the sweet heat overtake her body. She closed her eyes and let all of her trouble go away. All except the one she had right then and there. The strong chakra following her was back. _I thought it was gone when I entered the tower. No matter, I will see to it that it never follows me again._ Tsunade continued to breath heavy.

Orochimaru could feel his face become warm as he stared at the kunoichi in the water. _I wish I could be down there, instead of peeping like a little teenager. _ He started to let her image soak in, so that he could picture it later.

"COME OUT RIGHT NOW YOU STALKER!" Orochimaru felt dope slapped. _Shit, I'm caught! What do I do?_ He stayed low and didn't respond. "YOU HEARD ME YOU PERVE!!" Tsunade, one handed, picked up the boulder next to her. She aimed for the source of irritation, and threw.

A large BAM! and someone shout in pain, then there was yelling, pleading and more yelps of pain!

Orochimaru sat on a tree branch that hung over the roof of the hot springs, hearing the ciaos inside. " I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU YOUR LESSON YEARS AGO"

"NO WAIT! OW! I CAN EXPLAIN! DON'T KILL ME! YOU'RE SO GREATR FOR MY RESEARCH!" "NO WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG" PLEEEAAASSSE!!!

_Thank goodness I was sparred the torture._ With a smirk, Orochimaru left Jiraiya to face punishment, a punishment he too deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank You to all who have responded**_

_**Hope you've been waiting eagerly for this**_

_**Sorry it took so long**_

**Chapter3: The Final straw**

**Tsunade's Balcony (For The Fourth Time) **

_This is it, This night I will have Tsunade for my bride! _Orochimaruwas beside himself on the subject. The previous night he was ready to pounce on his soul mate, yet he was replaced. Not in a love kind of way, nothing happened; it was not even a human being. The fifth Hokage was simply reading a book, was getting tired and set it aside (Don't ask why he didn't attack then, I don't know) _Thank you lord! You are soooo mine…wait! What are you doing?! _

Tsunade started to pat on the bed and make kissing noises. Then a small pink bundle landed on the bed. _NOT THE PIG!! I'm definitely turning it into pork chops!_ Ton-Ton curled up to his master, and under her arm, they both fell asleep. _WHY? WHY? WHY?! _The serpent shinobi was having a vein unintentionally appearing on his forehead.

Tsunade hoped that her little companion would change the dreams she was having. The last couple of nights were the same. The kunoichi had hoped that since she no longer had her stalker pervert around, they might have faded. _Though I expect not. After all, none are about him, only my ex-comrade. _

Tsunade was right to expect him in another dream. It seemed that the previous meeting of the three Sannin was playing in her head. She had just protected Naruto for the second time. "Hmmm… you really are determined aren't you? I'm impressed." The words and his cocky, yet flirtatious smile stuck in her head. _Damn it! Why can't I wake up! Or do I not want to wake up? Wait! Why would I even think that! _Yet she continued to examine the qualities of the picture. Damn he was handsome, and when his arms worked, extremely strong. When she woke up, Tsunade noticed that she was blushing. Ignoring the awkward stage, she fed Ton-Ton and got ready to set out

But tonight there was no Ton-Ton, no book to occupy her, nothing. It felt weird being in the stillness of the night. Not that she was afraid, and why should she be. _I'm Frickin Hokage! The strongest Kunoichi ever! Me afraid, Bah! _Yet there was something sending a chill down her spine. Something giving her goose bumps. Something dark and cold.

With a feeling like that, she knew to prepare herself for anything._ Time for the pounce…_ This time there would be no distractions. No mistakes…

The glass door flew open and a big gust of wind blew the curtains. Tsunade had to move back to avoid fighting an opponent. Removing the hair from her face, she saw the tall pale shinobi standing in front of her, his black locks blowing in his face. Yet they did not distract him from looking upon the shocked woman and smile as her shocked expression suddenly turned to anger as fast as the last one had appeared.

"Tsunade…" with a grin he vanished, only to be right behind her. The blonde quickly jumped away, twisting her body to face him. All the while reaching for the kunai she kept hidden in her kimono. Once it pierced his heart there was a pop and display of smoke. A log fell to the floor. _Damn! Substitution jutsu._ Tsunade landed in a position that had her ready to protect and attack.

"Hm… you don't need to aim for my heart my dear; you already have it, bleeding in your hands."

"Damn you to hell Orochimaru! Why don't you come out and fight?! Instead of hiding in the shadows you cowardly snake!"

"Ooo your words hurt Tsunade. Though you need not worry, I don't need to hide. Because you see, I will soon be leaving, with _you_ draped over my shoulder" He smirked at the response he got. Her face went dead pale and he dropped her guard. Once she did, Tsunade didn't have time to react.

Orochimaru grabbed her arms from behind and threw her on the bed. She tried to break free, but all she could fell was his hot breath on her neck. "GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!!'

"You know how extremely alluring you look when you're trying to hide your fear with brave talk? It makes be just want to lick you neck and rap my arms around you." Out of the corner of her eye she saw his long tongue lick his lips in hunger. What was he planning? The woman tried to hold back tears, but one escaped from her. "Now, now none of that darling. I will not hurt one hair on your precious head. I 'm not even going to make sweet love to you, though that is what I've been desiring the last couple of days." He sneered at her quick shiver at the words _sweet love_.

"Though I must admit, it was hard to keep my composure in the shadows when I examined your body. It looked so delicious when the hot spring waters were dripping down from your face, to your neck, to your…" He couldn't help himself. He just had to chuckle. The look of shock and fear, along with anger was so perfect.

_So it wasn't Jiraiya following _her_ all those times before._ She owed a microscopic apology to him. That was considering if she would ever live to see him again. The kunoichi continued to fuss and wriggle underneath his body. The malice of his laughter was too much for her to bear. So she tried a different approach.

"Orochimaru... what is it you exactly want from me. I can see your arms are regenerated, so is it for revenge? Or, considering that you said you won't kill me, are you holding me ransom?"

"Soon the preparations for the announcement of the Fifth Hokage will be canceled, followed by the preparations of our blessed union in the Sound Village." What? Marriage? That is what he desires. The thought of all the plans the Tsunade expected he had afterward were rushing through her head. When it stopped at them in bed on the honeymoon…

" NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE HOKAGE!" when she saw her word had no effect on him, she started to cry and beg. "Please, please no," the words were so soft a whisper, that they sounded like the wind was speaking, "I beg you, Orochimaru. If there is a heart in that cold chest of malice, please find in it the mercy to let me go." Her voice cracked at the end, while tears streamed her face. Tears of fear, Tears of shame. Tears of pain. The woman felt a little shocked when the mans eyes seemed to soften.

The next thing she knew, the serpents eyes were up close to her. They slowly fluttered shut when he smelled the sweet aroma or her hair. He brushed his lips up and down her neck. After a few strokes, he noticed her whimpers, her shaking body of hidden innocence underneath him. He sighed into her ear. In between nibbles he cooed, "I promise it will not hurt. Now go to sleep. Once you awaken, you will find yourself in the serenity of my domain."

"No, don't." darkness fell upon the knocked out hokage, and she knew no more. The pale ninja held her in a cradling position for a brief period of time. She was so lovely, the perfect woman for him, yet she did not feel the same way. _Oh my dear Tsunade… I will just have to make the feeling you hide deep inside come out. ……I know you love me as well. You have to! I can't love anyone else! Even if I could, I wouldn't accept anyone else. _ With a heavy sigh, yet a light package, he swung he over his shoulder and whisked her off into the night.

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**So, What do you all think? **

**Please respond with questions of comments**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all OROTSU FANS**

**SORRY IT TAKES SO LONG TO UPDATE**

**MY LIFE IS A LITTLE BUSY  
ANYWAY ENJOY**

**Chapter 4**

(Tsunade's room) Shizune couldn't believe what was going on. Just before the ceremony was to be held, Lady Tsunade leaves. _No! When she makes a vow she keeps it._ She remembered how hard her mentor fought when her with the title of Hokage on her side. Shaking away all thoughts of abandonment, she watched as Ton Ton smelled the room for any evidence, just as the Anbu searched.

"Any ideas what could have happened/" The question startled her as she saw the kunoichi Anko beside her with a stern look on her face. She herself had an idea of who was behind this, but thought best to keep it to herself.

"Well, I…" The squeals of the pig startled everyone as he sniffed his masters bet sheets. "What is it Ton Ton?" The look of horror, contorted with all other emotions related, told Shizune her hypothesis was correct.

Oh yes. Anko knew real well that her old sensei was behind this. Growing up as his student, he would she him give a smile out of the corner of her eye when he saw his blonde comrade. She also saw anger and what seemed to be jealousy when he saw her with her now departed loved one.

"Anko..." "I already now." The anger and expression on her face was as if she saw her old master right there in front of her. "So, how much damage has he inflicted on Lady Hokage?"

A look of sudden horror struck Shizune's face. Then she went closer to the bed. "There are actually no sign of bodily fluids, nor any other indication that… well… what we think occurred here."

"Good. As far as what is going on. That will give us some time to find her, and save her in time before…" The worry in the Hokage's assistant made her rethink her words, "Let's just leave it at before."

**The Sound Village**

When the stolen bride opened her eyes, she couldn't even tell the difference. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Looking around the room the shinobi saw it an entirely other world. Then she remembered were she was, who her captor is, and more importantly why she was there.

Tsunade rose with such speed that it hurt her head. After a few moments of breathing slowly to gain a little control, she realized that she wasn't even chained down._ Hmph… obviously he doesn't think much of me._ A sudden shock rushed through her. Looking around, the kunoichi realized that the dirty snake wasn't in the room.

Holding her breath, Tsunade went to the door and gave it a little touch. There seemed to be no jutsu on the handle. Without hesitation, she opened the door to make a run for it.

_Shit…_There he was, surrounded by the four sound ninja. Looking for an exit, there seemed to be only one, and they all blocked the way. Orochimaru turned and smiled at how his new lover was so calm, or at least she looked calm. He could see in her eyes the delicious taste of a small defeat.

"Ah there's my dear love. Did you sleep well?" As he spoke he walked over to his forced fiancé and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. Knowing a kiss was going to follow, Tsunade quickly slapped his hand away.

"Oooo, looks like you got a feisty one boss. Lucky you." Orochimaru gave a little chuckle. The source was from a man that appeared to have three, no maybe four sets of hands. Tsunade looked at the servants and started to memories them, so that when she escaped and came back with all of Konohas' forces, she could send the strongest after them.

One was a big fella, another had two heads, and then there was the one with a lot of arms, and the blonde noticed a girl with wild hair, she seemed to look pissed off about something. "Well, let's end this meeting for today. Get out! All of you! I wish to be alone with my lovely bride."

"I'm no ones bride." With a stubborn look on her face, which soon turn to one of victory as she saw the dirty snake let loose a little sign of agitation. Once they were all gone, Tsunade decided to push it a little further. "I noticed your four-eyed friend wasn't here. Where was he?'

"He is off on an assignment for me, to find a certain woman for me so that no one can save you." The look of fear on the kunoichis' face was perfect. He already knew she figured it out. "Oh, and one more thing, if you don't start being a good girl, I might just give Kabuto all rights to do as he pleases. And let me tell you, his mind can be quite cruel and, well, you can figure it out."

_Oh No! Why Shizune? She did nothing to deserve this. _"If you hurt one hair on her, I swear I'm gonna…, Ooo! You filthy sneaky son of a..."

"Ah, ah, ah, watch what you say. I could send a message to him right now to do things to here right when he catches her." Tsunade bit her bottom lip to stop herself from going off the handle again. "That better, now then, it is time for dinner. Look in the closet of the bedroom. I'm sure the dress I have gotten for you will fit _very_ nicely."

**An Hour Later**

"FORGET IT! I'M NOT COMING OUT! THIS IS THE SLUTIEST DRESS I'VE EVER PUT ON!"

"Come on. I think you look lovely in it." The stubborn woman just hit the door to push him away. The dress was very revealing. It had no back or shoulder part. There was a split down the middle that went farther down than her breast, almost to her belly button. It was truly something that men would drool over. Orochimaru definitely believed this. "Fine, then I'll simply bring dinner to you and come in there._ Alone, you and me, where no one will here you if I feel like…"  
_ "Whoa buddy! Relax I'm coming out." The door opened to reveal a goddess of beauty before the Sannin. The cleavage of her bosom was fully exposed, and the blush on her face grew as his eyes roamed her body.

"What did I tell you? A perfect fit."

"I feel like some hooker trying to get men horny at a night club."

"Well, at least the only man to see you will be me." He licked his lips, letting a cold shiver run up and down her spine. Dinner was served, but the prisoner would not eat one bite. _Could it be drugged? Or maybe the sake is so strong he intends for me so get drunk and let him have his way with me._

"Nothing at the table pleases your eye? I could go to the chefs and get a special meal made for you if you like."

"Hmph, I'm not hungry enough to eat of the plate of a cruel monster like you!"

"Aw, but my dear, I hate seeing you so unhappy. I feel as if your words are cutting into me like a kunai knife."

Tsunade felt this was the perfect chance to allure him and act innocent. "Then I beg of you, Lord Orochimaru, to release me!" This made his face unreadable. "Please… You only wanted me in the beginning because your arms were hurt. They are healed and I am of no value to you now."

"Of _value!_ That is what you think of me Tsunade." He rose up and walked over to her seat. Had she pushed him too far? The kunoichi quickly looked into her plate, afraid to look up.

His hands landed on her shoulders from behind and glided over her skin until he was wrapped around her. He placed his head on her neck and started to smell her body. Goosebumps came and her breathing became heavy. He always loved the way her body unintentionally reacted to him. His eye could easily look down her dress, focusing on her cleavage. Then, he did something that was either bold or suicidal. His tongue slipped out and began to lick her neck. The woman gave a little gasp and turned away from him.

Yet when she felt his tongue go southward, then she became pissed off. WACK! The slap was loud and a direct hit. Then everything froze. Even the candle light seemed not to flicker. The pale target started to turn red. Tsunade stared at her own hand in disbelief, and then she looked up at Orochimaru. Surprisingly, the man did not look mad, but started to chuckle.

"Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade. That is just the type of vicious behavior that makes me so attracted to you." With a chuckle he called in some people to clean up, but picked out some things to be brought to Tsunade later on. Without being told, Tsunade rushed all the way the bed room and slammed the door. She was breathing heavy, and her legs felt weak.

_How will I ever escape this place?_ Tears formed, and once she thought of Shizune, the came pouring out._ I'm so sorry my student, sniffle, I beg for your forgiveness. _ Once the Hokage pulled herself together, she went roaming the draws for some type of nightwear. When she found some that was meant for her, she gasped.

The night gowned was extremely short and black. Yet it was still see-through, and came with matching bra and panties to be put underneath it. If you could even call them panties. _What th…_She noticed that this was not a one person bedroom. The bed was and extra large king size and the room was filled with things that obviously belonged to Orochimaru. _HELL NO! I'M DEFINETILY NOT LIKING WHERE THIS IS GOING!_ Yet she put it on and then locked the door, no way was he having a good time tonight.

About half an hour later, Orochimaru approached his room and knocked of the door. Then he questioned with a happy, yet cocky voice, "Oh Tsunade, You awake sweety? I hope you found that little night gowned to fit as well as the dress did."

"It does."

"Really?" he was surprised, not by the answer, but how she said it in and attractive kind of way, as if she was welcoming his love with open arm. With a dirty smile he grabbed the door handle.

… The door was locked.

The smile turned to rage as he quickly broke the door down, to reveal a frightened woman, on the opposite side of the bed, as if that would make a barrier between them. Yet with no successs, the man walked over in anger, ripped the blankets down a little and went around to her.

Tsunade quickly move towards the wall and turned he back to him in fear. He grabbed her and twisted her around to show him a tearful face. Yet it did not faze him.

"You listen and you listen good! I've been very patient with your negativity, but I have had it." He slammed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, ignoring her whimpers underneath his lips. "There are no locks or bolts strong enough to keep me from you lover! No matter how much you wish it! Just those that bar that cold heart of yours!" Kissing her again, his tongue slipped in and explored her mouth. She hit his back, cried and moaned, but he would not stop. When he did she hardly had any breath to talk or help her move. The cruel man scooped her up and without hesitation, plopped her on the bed.

Tsunade quickly covered herself with the blankets, pulling them up to her neck. Giving him a desperate, begging look, she started to shed tears even more without blinkingTsunade could only think,_ Please…don't do this to me!_ When she saw him make a movement forward, the defenseless woman buried her face into the pillows and waited for the worst to come.

Yet all she herd was footsteps and a slam of a door. He was gone and down the hall by the time her head had risen from the tear soaked pillow, only to lay back down and cry herself to sleep.

OOoooo

What's up with the softness?

And what will happen to Shizune

Keep reading to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody **

**I Have Had a Hard time logging on to the Fanfic Website**

**Not sure if it will be a Shizune Kabuto also but it might**

**I might also drag SasuSaku into this too.**

**Chapter Five**

Kabuto laid the knocked out woman on the bed in her cell. When looking down at her, the numbing in his shoulder came back. _Damn! She has a pretty good aim._ When he confronted her she looked shock for a moment. Then the battle began, both trying to dodge the others blow. When a needle stuck in him he was nervous, remembering the poison technique of hers. Yet he realized that there was a numbing toxin on the needles.

Obviously she wished to question him on Lady Tsunade, and to do that she needed him, alive. If she had hit one little hair lower, his whole arm could have gone numb. Yet with false belief, she approached him on his knees at was suddenly pulled down by her ankles. Straddling her stomach, he put his chakra coated hand to her temples and slowly whispered in her ear to go to sleep.

Yet when he scooped her over his shoulder, then suddenly felt a pain in his ankle. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The little tracker pig was biting on his ankle. He tried shaking Ton Ton off, but with no prevail. He finally got fed up and kicked the pig off and then he picked it up also, in case it had memorized the girls scent and would have anbu chasing after him.

Looking down at the floor where he tossed the pig, Kabuto gave a littlie "hmph" of victory and left the room, not without one last look at the short haired woman. He suddenly was thinking of the order his ruler gave him.

"I can do _anything?"_ Kabuto gave a wicked smile and looked up into the Snake mans eyes. "Just as long as she stays alive. I don't want the death of her student to upset Tsunade. Then how can I get her to share my bed?" Licking his lips, he just imagining the event. Her hot breath on his neck, her sweating body underneath him, and the sweet pain of her nails on his back. "Do we have an understanding?" "Yes."

Looking back on that he started to have ideas. Perhaps some experimentation on her chakra network or having her tortured by a curse mark of his own. Yet when he thought of cruel thing to do to her, a large pit formed in his stomach. Why? Why did he feel so wrong? He shook it off, imagining that it was the Novocain getting to his head. Kabuto shut the door and walked to his medical lab. (A.K.A the evil scientists lab) where he could make an antidote to make the feeling of his shoulder come back quicker.

The doors to Tsunade's imprisonment came swinging open to reveal Orochimaru on the other side. Was he still angry, and was he actually going to do the act of torturous love? His face showed no emotion for a while. Tsunade quickly go up and looked at the ground. She was afraid of looking into hating, yet longing eyes.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you." Orochimaru's fangs were displayed in a grin. Tsunade didn't want to upset him again, so she got dressed in the bathroom and followed him out. "I feel I shouldn't let you see it. After all, you were very… displeasing last night. But seeing as I am a forgiving master, I will let you."

"Who do you think you're the master of?!"

"You I guess. After all, you don't like it when I call you my lover, my wife, not even my fiancé." He looked back at her with a pout, "So I guess that I must be considered your master, and you my servant."

"What kind of servant am I supposed to be?! I'm cooped up in the dark! I feel more like a prisoner than a servant!"

"Then consider yourself my servant assigned for lustrous action!" with a tone as if he was about to blow with frustration, Tsunade felt it best to stop talking. They walked for what seemed to be hours down into the darkness, until only torches lit the way. It looked like prison cells all around her.

The flickering of the torches made the serpent eyes of her captor seem brighter and more alive than before as the danced back and forth, examining her face. Tsunade gave of the expression of sadness and fear, and when he crept in a small smile, she gave a small whimper. "There there now, I've no intension of making love in a filthy cell", Tsunade gave a look mixed between shock and relief, "I believe that this person belongs to you."

Even in the coldness of the dungeon, Tsunades' heart leapt with joy. Shizune was awake and wide eyed to see her mentor safe. Without a word they embraced and cried together. Their reunion was to be kept short though.

"My my, how sweet, I think I'm starting to feel nauseous, Kabuto..." with a flash the assistant was next to him. Shizune looked at the two villains in fear, while Tsunade tried to be brave for both of them. "You may take her to the lab for a _physical._" Shizune looked into Tsunade's eyes for help, only to feel a grip on her legs; she was being pulled down with an earth jutsu. Tsunade's first reaction was grabbing her arms and pulling her out of the void. Yet in vain she only received a blow from behind and her charka sealed away. "Now now, calm yourself, she'll be fine."

Tsunade fell onto her knees and felt a lump in her throat. "Please, let her go, she has nothing to do with us."

"I'm afraid that isn't the case. You see now she knows our location, and we can't let her go back unless it is in a body bag."

"I f he lays one finger on her…'

"It will be the same as you and I." Orochimaru started to chuckle as Tsunade's face showed all signs of distaste and fear. She hated this; he would always torture his victims, not physically but emotionally. "Anyway, let's get back to the bedroom, I hardly slept last night and wish to rest with you in my arms."

"Forget it; I will not lay with you while that son of a bitch is fondling Shizune in his prison!" Tsunade tried to storm out but he was in the way, him and his fiery rage. He then grabbed her and led her to the bed in the prison cell. Orochimaru flung her to the bed on her belly and laid himself so that she couldn't get up. From the waist up he laid on her, holding her neck in his mouth, arms wrapped around her waist, from waist down one leg wrapped around her own leg. Tsunade gasped when she felt him against the back of her leg.

"Look I said we go to sleep, and when a master says bedtime, he means for his servant to listen. I don't care if you don't need the sleep, but I do, seeing as I slept in my chair last night, thanks to a certain _someone_. Every time I say or give off the idea of us in bed through my actions, you act as if I'm going to eat you!" Orochimaru cradled his head in the curve of her neck, closed his eyes, and Tsunade stayed perfectly still. After a while she heard him start breathing heavy, was he actually asleep? The captured victim triad to pry out of his arms, but only got a groan and the tightening of arms around her waist. Eventually, Tsunade felt the affects of Orochimarus' dreariness and started to fade off; all the while hoping Shizune was putting up a better fight than she was.

**Evil Laboratory**

"OW! HEY! JUST CALM DOWN! YIKES!" Kabuto was dodging flying objects for his life. Shizune was already pissed about not being able to talk with her mentor, but to make things worse, the four-eyed perv but her in chains and groped her, saying he was searching her for needles. "Now will you be good for a physical, or do you have to be chained for that too," Kabuto looked into he eyes and caressed he cheek; "I can make it completely painless." Shizune got an idea. She figured that the only thing more ignorant than a man, was a man filled up with hormones.

She pouted and gave a little sparkle to her eyes, "If is say yes, will you be gentle, I' m still innocent, and _very_ sensitive to touch." Kabuto was afraid he was gonna get a nose bleed. Was she serious about being a virgin, and if so, was she giving herself up? To make matters worse on his stability, Shizune uncrossed her legs and slouched in a position to be taken right then and there. He couldn't take it! Kabuto plunged a kiss on her, and centered himself in between her legs. Feeling him, she turned if a fake blush.

(Inner Shizune)

Man this guy has no control from his brain. He's all hormones, guess Lady Tsunade was right; men are putty if you know how to pull off a good bluff.

(Back to normal)

"Please, the chains hurt." She added a few tears and a whimper as he kissed her neck, seeing as her lips were unattainable. Without thinking, Kabuto quickly undid them and wrapped hi arms around her, lifting her up against the wall. While being raised, Shizune quickly grabbed a candle holder from behind. While off in his lust state, Kabuto suddenly felt a _**Bong **_on his head. Letting her go and fumbling back, trying to find his balance, Shizune started to pull things off the desk, flinging them at the un-expecting man.

"ONLY MY BODY IS INNOCENT PERV!! I AM A ONE WOMAN ARMY OF SNIPERS!!!" Flinging whatever she could at him, wishing she had at least one sharp object. Kabuto quickly went underground and Shizune jumped on the desk.

From the wall came Kabuto, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her, he pinned her on the examination table. "I swear I was literally going to give you a physical, I would never do anything to upset you."

"HA! Tell that to your partner down in your pants." Kabuto blushed and laid down on her completely. "And you say I'm cruel, you're the one who played me like a real con artist. I actually thought I was making your wrists hurt, and out of concern, I undid the chains to make you better." He nibbled on her earlobe and gave a heavy sigh "Well I guess I'll just have to give it to you while you sleep." "YOU DON"T THINK I"D WAKE UP TO YOU ENTERING ME!!!!" "I MEANT THE PHYSICAL! I'M NOT THAT LOW!" Shizune blushed in embarrassment and closed her eyes. All of a sudden a thud came o the back of her neck and she was out.

Kabuto gave a regular check up, avoiding the eyes and ear check to not disturb her. The he settled her on the hospital bed and cradle her head against his chest. With them facing each other, Kabuto joined her in a deep sleep.

**Ooo Getting interesting**

**How is Shizune gonna react waking up! **

**And it seems the two Sannin tossed and turned in the night.**

**What position is Tsunade gonna find herself in with Orochimaru**

**Gomen for not updating in so long.**


End file.
